


lay me down tonight (in my linen and curls)

by mollykaths



Series: once more, with feeling [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian is a good sub as usual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Han calling Cassian "kid" is my kink, Han is a dick, Jyn gets what she wants, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, this is on the silly side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykaths/pseuds/mollykaths
Summary: “Your girlfriend wants you to beg for it.”





	lay me down tonight (in my linen and curls)

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs so hard my shoulders detach from my body and astral projects into another plane

It’s unclear when this hate-crush blossomed into something audacious enough to warrant an invitation. Cassian remembers the first time he met Han Solo at Echo Base. The exchange wasn’t noteworthy, compromised of noncommittal grunts (at least on Cassian’s end.) He doesn’t much care for Han, his handsome, good looks, his loud mouth or his inability to follow orders without making a fuss. Regardless, he still remembers how big and warm Han felt when they did shake hands after Jyn shot Cassian a look that suggested he ought to play nice.

 

Han must've noticed a slight shift in Cassian’s demeanor then because he smiled, chin high, eyes glinting— not with the cadence of good faith but with something sinister. It was the kind of held gaze that made Cassian want to square his shoulders, straighten his spine, do _something, anything_ to match the other man’s height. Despite not knowing when it escalated, Cassian marks that as the exact moment he knew he was doomed.

 

 The next time they bump into one another, its at the local cantina. That’s the first and _last_ time Han is forthcoming and blunt with his attempts to flirt. He had stolen Cassian’s comm link when he wasn’t looking and when Cassian demanded its return, Han replied, showcasing those pretty, pearly white teeth, “I’ll give it back if you give me a kiss.”

 

That’s how Cassian ended up breaking Han Solo’s pinky finger. Jyn was delighted to hear about it, agreeing that while Han was a good friend, he did deserve a broken finger on occasion. After that tiff, Han isn’t nearly as brazen but he hasn’t exactly let up either, changing tactics so he pushes Cassian’s buttons in all the right ways. Whenever good news is passed around on base, Han chooses to spread the cheer by clapping his hand on the back of Cassian’s neck. Jyn notices (because of course she does) and she’s been encouraging it.

 

“Why don’t you give Cassian a big pat on the back?” Jyn suggests, after another celebratory round of drinks. “For doing such a good job.”

 

Han does, laughing, too charming with the flush of alcohol blotching his cheeks. Cassian is reddened just as well but for very different reasons. Maybe its because everything about Han is so broad: wide chest, ample shoulders, deft fingers, strong build that serves as a reminder that Cassian himself isn’t a particularly large man. Sometimes its nice to just let go and have someone bigger than you utilize that difference so you’re left feeling smaller, helpless, even, having them swing your leg over their shoulder like it weighs nothing, folding you in half so you’re breathless and unable to resist the pleasure.

 

Or at least that’s the conclusion Cassian comes to when Jyn coaxes it out of him, literally and figuratively. She strokes his cock gently, shushing him when he nearly howls halfway into his confession. She doesn’t let him come until she’s satisfied with his answer and when Cassian spills into her fist, he whimpers his apologies.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Jyn whispers, placing a kiss on his cheek. “You’re a good man, Cassian, and you deserve to feel good. We can have this, if you like.”

 

Irrevocably, when Jyn invites Han to bed, it takes a while for Cassian to warm up. He’s already trembling with nerves from just having Han stand so close to him. Floored from the dreamlike nature of it all, Cassian is dizzy when Han lifts his chin with his thumb, then brushing it along his lower lip.

 

They do not kiss tenderly. There’s no curiosity, nor is there finesse. It’s raw and hungry, and Cassian’s mind reels, trying to comprehend the sensation of Han’s tongue sharing space with his own, of that scoundrel’s teeth scraping against his tongue. Ultimately, everything becomes a blur. Mouths suck hard at bare skin. Hands are grabbing anything within reach. Han is kissing Jyn, Jyn is kissing Cassian, clothes come off in no particular order but at some point they’re all naked enough to migrate to the bed.

 

Cassian is laid flat on his belly, prepped open by fingers much bigger than his own. He turns his head to see Jyn touching herself, grinding into her palm. She’s already soaking wet; the white underwear Jyn chose does little to conceal the damp spot growing from her center. As if he can’t help himself, Cassian gets loud when Han fingers him, sounding strung-out, caught between wanting more and being overwhelmed.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whines, and reaches for Jyn’s thigh to ground himself. But Han doesn’t stop, just works his fingers deeper and makes sure that Cassian really feels it. Though he’s made his fair share of undignified, needy noises during lovemaking ( Jyn loves to draw it out) this is notably distressing. Han hums happily, satisfied at the uneven, harsh pants he’s able to wring from a sheepish Cassian. Not that anyone in the galaxy would expect anything less from this man, so confident in his prowess.

 

One hand is pressed against his back, steadying him, while Han carefully buries his erection into tight heat.

 

“Easy, kid,” Han warns, when Cassian shifts abruptly to meet the impressive girth. As a result, he winces.

 

“I’m your superior officer,” Cassian snaps, indignant. “Do not call me that.”

 

“Don’t be an ass, Han,” Jyn scolds in a tone that tells him she’s stifling a laugh.

 

“Sorry, _kid_ ,” Han chuckles, hips snapping into a motion that makes Cassian’s eyes roll into the back of his head. That more or less sets the tone for the remainder of the tryst. The playful banter between Jyn and Han is possibly the only helpful distraction that stops him from coming too soon.

 

Han isn’t any more brutal than he has to be; he simply holds Cassian in place, finds his prostate with very little effort; cock filling him up and stretching him out the same way he’s fantasized for longer than he’d like to admit. Flushed, all the way to his face to the cock bobbing uselessly between his legs (he had tried to touch himself but Han batted his hand away) hair falling into his face, Cassian meets Jyn’s gaze, letting her watch. She takes it all in for herself, hungrily, albeit greedily, beckoning him closer until Cassian’s mouthing at the place she’s most sensitive, pulling aside her panties and burying his face into familiar warmth.

 

Sweat, there’s _so much sweat,_ mixed with the gaudy cologne Han’s wearing, then doused with the strong scent pooling from Jyn’s core. Moans; there’s too many all at once and its disorienting in the best way. Where Han is rough with calloused skin, Jyn is there to break the tension with her soft wetness, mewling like a pampered loth-cat.

 

“He’s close,” Jyn says, winded, spent from the first orgasm brought on by Cassian’s mouth. “Have him beg for it.”

 

“ _Jyn_ ,” Cassian protests, raising his head to search her for some kind of mercy he knows isn’t there, gaze flitting down in defeat when she bids him a diabolical grin.

 

“You hear that, kid?” Han pipes up, exhilarated, punctuating his remark with a powerful thrust that feels so unbelievably euphoric, Cassian lets out an embarrassing, audible, _‘Ooh_.’ “Your girlfriend wants you to beg for it.”

 

Han bends over, his taut stomach leaving a trail of moisture along Cassian’s spine. He groans, not wanting to give Han the satisfaction but also trapped by Jyn’s demands.

 

“How long have you been hungry for my cock, Captain?” Han asks, lips tracing the shell of his ear, speaking sweetly, just to mock him and see how far he can go before he’s called out.

 

“Was it when I first asked you to kiss me? When you first caught me staring at that cute, little behind of yours? Which, by the way—“ Han’s palm comes down hard, playfully smacking the meat of his ass— “Is even tighter than I could’ve _possibly_ imagined.”

 

Finding that he’sunable to form words, tongue heavy and thick like sandpaper, Cassian opts to shake his head. He’s so hard, tingling all over, panting and bucking back into the cock that's making him lose his damn mind. Han has stopped moving entirely, waiting patiently for a response.

 

“I—Jyn—” Cassian grumbles into her thigh. He’s intoxicated, so lightheaded and drooling a bit. She strokes his hair, pushing wet bangs from his brow.

 

“You wanted him to come to bed with us. You tell him, like you told me.”

 

“Since I met you,” Cassian admits, hoarsely. Eyes screwed shut, trying not to sound too desperate when Han starts moving again, bottoming out. At some point, Cassian might’ve had honor but that was abandoned long ago, around the same time Cassian realized he wanted Han inside him as badly as he wanted to break his nose.

 

The pride in Han’s voice doesn’t go unnoticed—not that it ever does.

 

“Oh, so, its been a while then. Always had a big crush on me?”

 

“Yeah,” Cassian nods, “Yeah, please, Han, please—I need—“

 

“Alright. I’ve got you, kid. Relax.”

 

It’s the most earnest thing Cassian has ever heard him say. “Nice” isn’t exactly an accurate descriptor but earnest, that works, sure. It’s obvious that Han is losing interest in teasing him, more focused on getting off, Cassian can tell, judging by the way his body stutters.

 

 

“On your back,” Jyn orders, suddenly. “Show Han how pretty you look when you come.”

 

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” is again, the only thing Cassian can articulate as he’s flipped over, rendered weak, legs dangling uselessly over Han’s shoulders. He remembers Jyn’s appraisal; how he’s a good man, good to her, that he’s _earned it_. Cassian reaches behind him, hand finding her ankle, squeezing tightly, as if seeking permission to surrender.

 

“You’re almost there, Cassian,” Jyn murmurs. “You’re doing so well. Always such a good boy for me. You look perfect like this.”

 

That, coupled with the hand Cassian is using to sloppily stroke himself, is what sends hisarousal skyrocketing to heights he’d never fathomed. His peak looms over him, beyond a final ascent of tension and heat and soaring, undulating pleasure. Nearly crushing him with his weight, Han is swearing, keening, once so daring when this began but now just as much of a blubbering wreck as Cassian is. There’s no sarcastic jeer when Cassian comes, painting their bellies white, just ragged, frantic thrusts.

 

Han is laughing when he comes. Although the sounds he makes are breathy and involuntary, he doesn’t lose his rhythm, just keeps going even when he can’t quite seem to remember how to breathe, even when his laughter begins to break into something less than triumphant, more of a litany of cracked sobs than anything else. 

 

"Shit," Cassian sighs, now his turn to laugh, though its more a of a harsh exhale. Han collapses next to him.

 

"I can't feel my legs," Cassian mumbles, running a hand over his face, overcome by a pleasant and dull ache in his muscles. Some time passes until Jyn is able to calm him down. At some point, she gets up to clean the aftermath on his torso. Another rustle of fabric indicates Han bouncing off the mattress to toss the used condom away. Jyn cradles Cassian in her arms as he mouths sluggishly at her neck and breasts. He’s delirious, slowly but surely coming down from a high, operating on some binary system that's out of reach from even the strongest signal, far from reality.

 

The following morning, Han wakes him up, chirping, “Rise and shine, sweetheart!” as he smacks Cassian hard on his still tender ass.

 

Jyn punishes him for that. She rides Cassian’s lap, giving a very eager Han a tantalizing view—less eager, however, when Jyn doesn’t let him join  or touch himself. Not until she’s finished, at least.

 

Sex with Jyn is different, just as much about feeling good as it is a shared focus, the chance to revere the bond between them. He sucks her breast into his mouth, still sore from last night but more than happy to give Jyn’s body the attention he hadn’t prior. She doesn’t let him catch his breath, making him moan with it, shiver, and shake. Clenched tight around Cassian, making herself squeeze hard enough that he bites down a scream. If anything, he’s pleased to see Han frowning as Jyn brings herself to orgasm, back arching gracefully.

 

It’s worth it for the way that he gets to watch them together — Jyn’s taunting smile, and the way that Han looks awestruck by her — and the private, shared intimacy of it. There’s an amazement to it, a peculiar beauty. One day, Cassian thinks, these two will kill him. Until then, he holds it close and dear, and takes what he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was inspired by BadOldWest (aMassiveDissapointment aka lyrersandlasers who wrote Jyn/Han/Cassian. I've been obsessed w/ this is ot3 ever since and I like to draw Han and Cassian beings idiots together on tumblr (Satmolly at tumblr if you wanna check it out)


End file.
